Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Vulcan apple pastry
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale uncited -- Captain MKB 14:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Votes *''delete'' -- Captain MKB 14:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *''delete'' (as there's nothing in-universe to justify an article) --8of5 15:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *''delete'' ("keep" with modification) --Emperorkalan 01:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) --(changed to delete for no in-universe ties)--Emperorkalan 02:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *''keep'' as below. --Captain Savar 01:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion You know the Cookbook links to it? I don't know how this wiki deals with those recipes. --Captain Savar 22:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Good point (didn't even think to look, oops), the Cookbook is a bit of headache in terms of figuring out what is or is not suitable for the wiki, it's got a fair bit of in-universe stuff, but the same sections also start talking in real world terms about being able to buy ingredients from the store and such. Plus other sections written from an entirely real world perspective by the actors. Having a look at this recipe, the in-universe references are around apples, based on Gary Mitchell enjoying apples, it's almost entirely written from a real world perspective, and there's no in-universe info on what a Vulcan apple pastry might be. Plus the page at the moment is basically plagiarising the recipe... --8of5 22:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::If it's sourced to the cookbook, then the current cause for deletion (lack of sourcing) becomes moot. However, the content of the page should be altered to remove the actual recipie and relect whatever the Cookbook says about it (in universe). If no one can do that by the time of admin resolution, reduce it to "Vulcan apple pastry is a recipie given in (insert Cookbook's link)." and stub it.--Emperorkalan 01:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Based on that, I'll vote. --Captain Savar 01:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) There is nothing in-universe on the actual food item of "Vulcan Apple Pastry" though... Here's the text (I get from it something written very much from the real world perspective with any Trekverse references more tongue in cheek jokes than proper in-universe information), if you can squeeze an article out of it knock yourself out --8of5 02:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC): ;Vulcan Apple Pastry :While we're on the subject of apples, you can adapt Gary Mitchell' Gala apple pie or Granny Smith apple pie - or Kaferian apple pie, if you can get your local supermarket to import Kaferian apples from Delta Vega - into a hand-sized little pastry your favourite Vulcans will adore as a quickie hot breakfast or, at room temperature, as a school lunchbox treat. :They make great afternoon snacks, too, if your kids have to go from school to a team practice or to an after-school program. If you're running around from the office to the supermarket to the athletic field to pick up the kids, these make a great snack for you. And they're great between classes or labs on a particularly gruelling day when the wind is howling off the lake and you've got to turn in notes that make absolutely no sense to you or to anyone else in your group. They're Vulcan. Think of them as little bits of logic in an otherwise chaotic universe. :Just as with Gary Mitchell's Gala apple or Kaferian apple pie, you can use a packaged crust as your shell, unless you want to bake the crusts yourself. Your list of ingredients includes the following: (list and preparation/cooking instructions follow) ::Uuhg. At best it might be a Neelix dish for Tuvok, but that would be supposition. OK, switch me to a delete. What should we do about the other recipie entries with no in-universe ties? Develop a headache? I am severely disinclined to do any work on that book; it's a confusing jumble of real-world, behind-the-scenes and in-universe. Ideally someone would go through a redo the references to take account of what's really suitable for the site - but I don't want to! Just glancing through the references most of them read as reasonably appropriate, we can always redo this discussion every now and then when a less appropriate article pops up. --8of5 02:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution